The Dark Hearts
by VirgoLee
Summary: Accidental love between Roxy and Ogron rocks destiny and twists the fate of not only the Winx and wizards, but the entire magical universe, will be for better or worse, no one knows...yet. Will Ogron be able to come out of his evil shell and save his comrades? And will Roxy be able to except fate and her sick twisted love for him?
1. Chapter 1

Circles, hearts, and eyes

Roxy

(At the beginning of episode 10, before Flora and Bloom show up)

From my tiny bed room window, I can see a beautiful sky calling my name, birds singing in harmony, and the soft smell of greenery tickles at my nose. It was quite beautiful actually, too bad it's only a mask to hide what horrid events lay within the town, and my reasons for ending life as I know it early keep piling up onto my shoulders faster than I can deal with the pressure. It's all too much for me, and since the Winx and their stupid magic showed up, I've cut myself like it's my job. I also have to deal with the fact it's their entire fault that some seriously creepy gang called the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up. The wizards have been gettin' on my nerves, they just don't leave me alone, and it drives me crazy! I can't get a minute's peace with those jerks around, they are always tryin' to capture me and take my so called "magic energy". Until a few days ago I would have believed pigs could get up and start tap dancing before I believed fairies and magic even existed. The worst part is the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle is kinda cute, and he flirts with me! There are 4 of them, and every single one of them I feel as if I've known them since day 1. It's like part of my brain is practically screaming the reason why, but then it's like a soft air cloud collapses on the though with a gentle shush. Ogron just can't seem to keep his gorgeous hands to themselves, and when he held me down the first time I met them near a ware house, it seemed as though part of me turned on an invisible switch. For that moment, I knew his strengths and weaknesses. When Stella's attack came toward us, I obeyed the reaction to jump sideways into the attack, if Ogron had not let go of me, he would have been hit. Then I did a last minute, clumsy duck away from the attack, wrenching myself out of Ogron's iron grip. I just can't piece it together, what is our connection? It scares me because the last time I tried to do what my heart wanted, I nearly gave the Wizards of the black circle my power, and the white circle, but the crazy thing is, it didn't feel wrong.

Ogron

The chilly morning air crawls down my spine as the sadly familiar sour stench of must and mold awakens me, I steady myself as I get up using the sewer wall. I feel unbalanced and disoriented as hold a hand to my head that was pounding seemingly louder than a base drum. A sickening feeling wrenches my gut, and I manage to trip over my own sad pile of empty bottle I had made last night. It serves me right though, if I'm not willing to be sober then I must be willing to have a hangover. To the best of my impaired ability, I try to count the bottle and shots I had last night. Holy s***! 6 bottles! How do I not have a bear gut? Then a twisting sensation interrupts my thoughts, I vomit up what looks like half of last night's mess. (Gross)Oh that's why; I'm on a sad routine you see. If I'm not drinking, I'm either vomiting, or putting enchantments on myself so it doesn't look like I'm hung-over. I moan in pain as I try to get up again, but it's my fault so I'll deal with it. As I get up, I look at my reflection in the dirty water, which reawakens the events last night in a horrible kaleidoscope of shame and stupidity. I had gotten in to an alley, and met some weird guy on the street; I remember he was talking about a girl I knew. Then as if someone had slapped me in the face, I remember it all.

He had been talking to his friends about Roxy, it intrigued me, and so I eavesdropped for a little while. As I watched this I realize Roxy is right there with them, and they don't care! Andy, who was the kid I met, and who I guess, is her boyfriend, said:

"Aye pretty thing, stop poutin', or I'll give you somethin' ta pout about, you nasty little bitch. Hey look I made her cry! Ha! You f-in' bitch, wait till I get goin'! Then you'll really be cryin'!" Andy says, waving a fist tauntingly over her face.

I pick up on his slight accent, sort of like Roxy's. He then however switches, I sign he's high, and starts hugging Roxy extremely tight, murmuring words under his breath making him sound like a mad man. He then switches again, and starts punching her, but amazingly, she does not cry out. Enough was enough, I had to do something. So with a simple flick of my wrist, Andy and his mates are out cold. It was a simple first level spell, but truly a useful tool in battle I had learned, many witches and other magic people are immune, but when fighting humans, it's my go-to spell. Roxy curled herself up into a tight ball and started crying, it was truly hard to watch. So with another similar flick of my wrist, she forgets that she saw me, and thinks that Andy and his mates are out cold drunk. Before she can shake off her disorientation, I use my teleporting powers to put her in her room, and swaddle her with a sleeping mist that will give her a satisfying sleep that will make tonight's events seem not so utterly horrible. Before I teleport back to finish off Andy's beer, I notice how incredibly pretty this girl truly was. Even with a black eye, her looks were disturbingly beautiful, the way her violet, lavender, and pink hair was wavy, yet never seemed to have any hair products in it. Her body was fairly well balanced, unlike most girls who had no hips and freakishly large breasts, she had both. Her high yet not very pointy cheek bones were perfectly balanced with her strong jaw. These features seemed to make her small nose stand out, but not in a stupid way, more in a cute, button nose way. Her gorgeous eyes were big and exotic looking when they blinked and stared, and they always seemed to laugh with warmth that rivaled the sun. Her eyes, when they open, are a disturbingly hypnotic shade of amethyst, but it was like she put a special glaze over them because they looked metallic in the sun, and at night, those amethysts seemed to mix with a stunning shade of deep, royal blue sapphire. My mind then pondered the feeling of kissing her. Would it be soft and delicate like her lips, or would be strong willed and knowing, like her freakishly smart mind. The impulse stuns me, Duman chases after women, not me. And I am not even looking for someone; also she'll never love me anyway. I angrily curse my stupidity; I have just cruelly tempted myself with something I just can't have, yet again. But when I take my leave my eyes can't help but turn to her.

I replay this whole thing over and over again in my mind, for the first time in I don't know how long, I feel scared. So using my power, I telepathically send Gantlos the events of last night. He always seems to help with these types of problems, and even when he can't, he always seemed to make them feel a bit better. But this time, he just makes the whole thing worse.

"Disturbingly hypnotic eyes? Wow, I didn't know you could go that deep, what's next? Poetry, yes, I'm right." Gantlos says amused.

"Come on, I told you this so you could help me." I say impatiently.

"But in all seriousness, you have managed to stun me. Has the great leader of the Wizards of the Black circle, fallen victim to love? I get your style, you like a rebel chick, the type to raise your blood pressure, pop a vessel, and get up in your face with an 'I just don't care' attitude. That's cool, but I thought you said forever and a half ago that you'd quote on quote, 'never dare fall to a feeling as foolish as these mortals claim to be love'. I couldn't care less, but I don't know why you're so bugged." Gantlos continues, clearly still amused and not serious at all.

"Listen to me, Gantlos! I can't ever think of a time I've been more scared than now, there is a strange pull in my head that I just can't shake when I see her, I don't know what it is, it scares me that I don't know, and all of this is making me go absolutely nuts. I am starting to forget what I'm supposed to be, I've been getting drunk a lot more often, and I can't even focus on what I'm doing, because apparently for the last 45 minutes before you showed up, as I was thinking things over, I was cutting myself! I can't sleep knowing that the power we so desperately need is inside a women I desperately want! I can't stand the thought of killing her when I know things go deeper than we understand that she is connected to us somehow and she could be saved, but I am too monstrous and desperate to bother with it. I don't know what I've done to myself, I THINK I'VE GONE COMPLETELY MAD!" I shout, my voice 10 miles past hysteria.

Before I knew I was doing, I take a paper clip length piece of glass from my pocket, and give myself a well deserved gash across my forearm. Like a mad man I grip the sides of my head and start muttering things under my breath, I don't remember what I said though. Gantlos immediately jumps down from his pipe and wrestles the glass away. I don't fight him; I am just too shocked by my actions to do anything. He pins me to the ground and looks me dead in the eye and says;

"You're losing it man, get a grip. This is not you, you are just frightened by a new feeling you've got, but if you don't start calming down I can't help you, just breath and you'll be fine," Gantlos says with the calming sense sort of like a father.

I press a hand to my forehead as soon as he lets me up. It was that pounding pulling sensation again. Gantlos looks at me and smiles a soft reassuring smile, looking yet again like a father I should have had but never did. My breathing quickens, which brings a concerned look to his face. He holds me up as my knees buckle.

"Ogron, I can't believe I'm saying this, but go and tell Roxy what you are feeling. If your mind is making the right choice by sending these feelings, she will help you"

"Alright, but later, she won't care how right the feeling is, no women is gonna help me if I am coming down from a mad, spontaneous high looking like I'm half dead. " I say sternly

Gantlos chuckles, and then puts me down. I hear a few splashes, indicating he dumped my bottled into the filthy water to be carried away. The sound of more than one pairs of shoes on pavement tells me that Duman and Anagan were eavesdropping. I can only imagine the astonished look on their faces after having watched their leader have a high speed come apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxy

(After episode 10, before episode 11)

I awake to a strange feeling, but this was totally normal, it was just the steady pounding of my heart. Insomnia is going to kill me one of these days; I never get sleep, ever. There are too many bad dreams to be had, and too many horrible thoughts that are my reality for actual sleep. I get up and look out my window at the darkened city below. Then I note something odd, it was in the middle of June, but it was chilly outside. Oh well, it is what it is. We live right next to the beach, so the steady beat of crashing waves calms me. The smell of the ocean air gave an enlightening sense of hope for me, it was false, but I want to be fooled for now. I couldn't help myself, so I jump from my window and onto the palm tree in the backyard. I grab a small branch and using the side of the house, I pitch myself forward and I land on my boney little butt; at least I didn't make much noise though. I jump up and take off like a bullet to the beach. The chilly night air and the stars are absolutely stunning against the midnight blue water. The waves are pretty big, and the white foam on the surface makes everything look dramatic as it crashes against the rocky shore. I climb onto one and lay back. I'm going to relax and hopefully take my mind off of life, just for a little while. I notice something however; it was a small, to skinny kitten. I smile at the creature, and it seems to smile back. Its times like these that really make my doubt about my magic fall away, the beautiful feline stroke my arm with its tail. I giggle, and then it curls up on my lap and plops itself down. Apparently, it has no other plans and it's determined to just stay right there. It rolls its self up to face me, with it's cute little face that seemed to say, "I'm cute and you know that, and I may be mischievous, but you love me that way, whether you want to or not." That stopped my happy thoughts right where they were like a cork on a wine bottle. That's the exact same thing Ogron's cocky grin seemed to say. I quickly try to push these thoughts out, but it was too late. Now my mind is all backed up and paranoid on what 's gonna happen the next time I see him. Just the thought of his face gives me the chills. His red hair hung in his face, it was wavy and long, unforgivingly bright and attention grabbing. His face was very strange looking, but it wasn't unattractive, in fact, it was like a magnet. His eyes were slightly slanted, but they seemed to always to say, "I'm listening; everything you have to say fascinates me." Those bold eyes were electric blue, yet near the very center, they had veins of silver bleeding into the blue, creating patterned swirls that were never the same. He was incredibly buff, yet looked like he should eat a few donuts. His skin tone was even paler than mine, an ivory white. The freckles on his face looked positively adorable compared to his manly features, his nose was straight and his mouth was curved into a wise yet concerned frown, this fit him because of his fatherly nature and his leadership. His cheek bones were pretty high, but oddly this did not make him look feminine. His chiseled jaw made for an impressive smile if and when he ever bothers to do so. The more I think about him, the more I despair, he is absolutely beautiful in his own way, yet he is content on vengeance and he doesn't even act like he belongs to his own beautiful body, it's as if this man is possessed and forced to do another's dirty work. I look down at the kitten in my lap, it looks puzzled, and he's not the only one. I look towards my depressing excuse for a city across the water, but I can't look for long; the nightly fog quickly swoops in and covers everything in a thick dewy blanket. The kitten sneezes once, and then whines an adorable yet pitiful meow. Maybe if Ogron knew what I felt, he'd understand what he's doing is just plain wrong, that it's so mean it doesn't even classify as vengeance. I shake myself, Ogron's love will never be mine, and I can't have it so why am I dwelling over it? My mind can't help but race back to the image in my mind of him even after I fall into an extremely rare deep sleep. 

Ogron

Today I wake up, feeling strangely refreshed. Then it dawns on me. I'm not hung-over. There's no pounding in my head, no slurred words, no drowsiness, and no hurling up my stomach. Finally after months of struggle, I've managed to stay sober for an entire week. I sit up on my pipe, feeling happier and stronger than I usually do. I take the time to look at my reflection in the water. I'll admit it, being sober has its good points. My eyes are not droopy and leaky, and I feel more focused. It then dawned on me how idiotic setting fire to that building was, it wastes our energy and all it did was make the Winx look more like heroines. The more and more I think about the plans in the past, more and more I feel like a total moron. The flaws in them were obvious, and they lacked stable facts. Now that I'm sober again, I intend to stay that way, it's better for me and my comrades. I call my comrades over and tell them the brilliance of my idea that popped into my head.

"If we come to her at night, we have a better chance of surprising her."

"But there is still the possibility that the Winx could come. And when that happens, we will surely fail." Gantlos points out.

"Even if they do come and succeed, imagine how much this will frighten and shock them. Our willingness to kidnap the girl in the middle of the night, even when it's a one hundred percent chance they'll come and save her. And plus there is a small sliver of a chance that they won't come, and in that case the last fairy on Earth will be in our hands." I say.

Anagan looked at me oddly then said, "Ogron, are you actually sober?"

"Yes."I say without looking at him.

"Finally! Dude, no offence, but I thought I'd never see you sober again!" Anagan happily. He's always happy for some reason. Even if someone were to stab him, he'd say a thank you, and then politely ask if he should move his body so that he was not obstructing any view before dying.

"When should we do this? It's not like the girl is free every night." Duman says.

"Tonight, we want to try everything we've got as soon as possible, our energy is running out the longer we stay."I say

"Alright, but how do we know which house she lives in? And in what part of the city? And at what time does she get home?" Gantlos points out.

"I think that we should wait a day or two at least, just so we don't screw this up." Anagan says.

"I agree." Duman says, bored.

"Fine, but just a few days at the max." I huff.

The others laugh at me as I climb out of the sewer to get started. Though I can't help but feel extremely weird as I do this, how can you stalk someone without it going to the point of being creepy? When I think this through however, I realize that no matter how it's done, if you stalk someone, you are automatically creepy. Great, I have to stalk the women of my dreams with the most weaselish, butt cheek like comrades as my help, just perfect. I'll be lucky if she doesn't shoot me by the time this is done.


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning of episode 11

Chapter 3

Ogron

"What are we waiting for? The girl is inside." Anagan says impatiently

"Calm down! We've got to be sure no one is with her." I say

"We've got her trapped." Gantlos says just as impatiently as Anagan

"Roxy is the last Earth fairy; once we've got her we'll be able to black mail the Winx in order to get the White Circle. I won't tolerate any mistakes is that clear?!" I say to quiet them down.

Duman swoops down from the roof of Roxy's house. You can tell he is immensely satisfied with his conclusion. He lands on the grass and turns into his usual cocky self and grins.

"It's just her and the mutt." He says

"Then let's go." I say

Gantlos gives us one last all clear and we head in Roxy's house. When you first come in, it looks like an ordinary house, but turn right or left and you can see that it's truly anything but ordinary. Paintings are everywhere. Some of them have price tags on them, some are not complete, and some have sticky notes saying things like "fewer tints and more shade near the bottom" or "redder/ less white". When you look past all the paintings, which by the way where remarkable, you could see dozens of bottles of liquor. It all was stacked on top of each other, next to a make shift bar. The very thought of alcohol tempts me and gives me a head ache. I vowed to be sober, but every time I see even an empty bottle, the urge comes back with a vengeance. I look away and pretend there is nothing to be seen. We walk upstairs as quietly as we can. Gantlos wiggles the door handle, only to find it locked. It was no problem though: one rough push and the door flies open.

"Roxy! Ready to embrace your destiny in the black circle?" I call out cockily

"I'd rather embrace a porcupine!" A familiar, snobbish, thin voice calls from outside the window

"Huh?"

"Roxy get ready!" Bloom calls

"The Winx? How is that possible? The girl was alone!" Duman yelled angrily

"Ever here of cell phones?" Roxy asks in a snarky sarcastic voice that only Duman could repeat

"After her!" I yell

"Now Winx!" Bloom commands

Roxy hops onto the window ledge and jumps. She is caught by Bloom's Dragon Wing, and teleports away. I don't panic though; this was all part of our plan. We teleport away as well, but not without leaving a "gift". We put a tracing spell into her room, so the next time she walks in, her body will instinctively absorb it and activate it. This way the next time we are in battle, it will be impossible for her to get away. It will also give us a pretty good idea of the environment around her that way know when is the best time to spring, and when time to lie low.

"Good idea Ogron, that tracing spell will really get things moving in our mission." Gantlos says

"We can't rely too heavily on that spell though. If the Winx are using magic to find or trace something, they can easily find her too. And if Roxy starts giving off magic energy again, they'll immediately know that we've put a spell on her."

"Good point, but it's all we can go on right now" Duman says

Roxy

It was around 9:00pm at the fruity music bar and many of the costumers have just started to arrive. It's funny how the night draws people in, how it gets them to crawl away from their cube farm offices and become children of the dark. Andy and his band had just arrived. Something strange has been going on lately with Andy and me. I feel like something bad has happened between us, and yet there is no memory of such events occurring from either of us. We've kept our distance from each other for some time, but tonight he apparently threw that notion out the window.

"Hey Roxy! Long time no see right?" Andy says, apparently he is happy to see me

"Uh yeah, how's it been?"I say

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Andy says with his eyebrows jumping up and down as if that's supposed to give me a clue to what he wants.

"What is it, and stop doing that with your eyebrows." I say trying not to laugh

"What does this bother you?" He asks cheekily, making his eyebrows do the wave

"Yes, in fact it does, it's really creepy. Eww, especially when you do that! Gross!" I say, extremely grossed out by the fact that he turned his eyelids inside out. It was so gnarly and perfect all at the same time.

"Well anyway back to what I was saying earlier, could you sing up there before us? Sort of as a pre-show?" Andy asks giving me the puppy eyes.

I study him closely, and then ask lamely, "You really don't like me do you?"

"What?"

"You know I have awful stage fright!"

"So do I, but I share my talents instead of hiding in the dark, unlike some people." He says eying me purposely

"I don't hide my talents, there's just none to be had!" I say grumpily

"Shut up."

"What?"

"You sing almost as well as Musa! No, don't tell her I said this, but you sing better, and you connect with your audience better. You don't sing about putting on makeup and going shopping like most pop stars. Your genre is something we need. Rock music needs to come back, Roxy, especially your metal songs and covers, please." Andy pleads

I put down my tray and look him dead in the eye for a good long while, should I? If I do, I might piss myself, but if I don't, I'll feel bored, lonely, and jealous, again. I finally sigh and turn away from his face and ask,

" Where's my guitar?"

"Oh Hell yeah! Woohoo! Thank- you thank- you thank- you thank- you!" He says hugging me, well more like throttling.

"Alright alright, what do you want me to sing?"I ask wearily

"Whatever you want."Andy says nonchalantly

"How about one of my own?" I ask

Andy goes backstage and 5 minutes later he comes out with a Black Lightning Garner, a very good guitar, especially for a pre-show performer like me. It's the only guitar that I play, because I saved up the money by working hard for 5 years as a stupid waitress. I tune it quietly, and then give Andy the thumbs up.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce our pre-show performer, Roxy Hale who will be singing her original song, Salvage for Salvation!"

I hop up onstage and give the chatty crowd one good look, and everything went quiet. I nod to Andy who hops off, I take a deep breath start to strum my guitar and sing:

_**Let the cries and lies we made,**_

_**Dance around the room in black.**_

_**That big screen just isn't us**_

_**Dusty globes with stories told**_

_**I know you know we know the call that you sent**_

_**Making you and I and them run out of things we meant**_

_**Let's make the stories long gone, hold on**_

_**We salvage for salvation**_

_**In this dusty broken land**_

_**Breaking broken bronze and all**_

_**Could God look down and think without a doubt**_

_**Looking at creation waste creation**_

_**Me and my brothers making him more wise**_

_**About the world's newest pack of lies**_

_**But even he himself equipped with this and that greatness**_

_**Must learn and master when to deny**_

_**The great surroundings of swirling life**_

_**Let the oxymorons told**_

_**Be a message to the freedoms**_

_**You can't redo what's been redeemed**_

_**Tell the yellow journalist and spin doctor**_

_**Knowing and retelling are different colors on a rainbow**_

_**Obeying and rebelling are the secrets meant to be shared **_

_**Let's make the stories long gone hold on**_

_**We salvage for salvation **_

_**In this dusty broken land**_

_**Breaking broken bronze and all**_

_**Could god look down and think without a doubt**_

_**Looking at creation waste creation**_

_**Me and my brothers making him more wise**_

_**About the world's newest pack of lies**_

_**But even he himself equipped with this and that greatness**_

_**Must learn to master and deny**_

_**The great surroundings of swirling life**_

_**Blood, gore, destruction, how lovely**_

_**My dear darling damsel in distress**_

_**When you sleep you cry, when you wake you drink**_

_**Nobody knows that the blood you shed is just the beginning **_

_**Of the battles you face in this giant war alone**_

_**The mirror in your room is your mortal enemy**_

_**The god above is you're all mighty temptation**_

_**You knew from the start you bound to the flames**_

_**Let Hades ease your pain!**_

_**We salvage for salvation**_

_**In this dusty broken land**_

_**Breaking broken bronze and all**_

_**Could God look down and think without a doubt**_

_**Looking at creation waste creation**_

_**Me and my brothers making him more wise**_

_**About the world's newest pack of lies**_

_**But even he himself equipped with this and that greatness**_

_**Must learn and master when to deny**_

_**The great surroundings of swirling life**_

__The crowd stares at me, no movement is made. I look at the Winx, who were starring in disbelief, **best****night****ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before episode 12/ after episode 11

Ogron

"_Just a little longer, just a little longer, just a little longer."_

Those words run in mad circles around my brain, just a little longer and we'll talk, Roxy. I am so excited, not that the guys know, but for minute, I feel like a high school-er waiting for his gorgeous prom date to come and take him to something he was sure to forget by morning. Come on, stupid time! Why can't you tick faster!? This is absolutely killing me, _seven hours;_ this has got to be some sort of cruel, sick joke. The clock ticks soooooooooooo slowly, I'm going to bat shit insane before I even make it to step 1 of our stupidly elaborate plan. We have to wait a while for Roxy to get home, and Duman was sitting in Roxy's house making an absolute fool out of Claus, which was kinda nice considering he's an ass, but after a while I feel tedious again. I bite my knuckle, a stupid nervous habit of mine which promptly gives my nervousness away to Gantlos. He doesn't catch on right away, only when I start bleeding does he notice and rolls his eyes.

"Come on man, you gotta stop actin so nervous, you…." He is saying, but I interrupted

"I'm not actin, this is killing me!" I say, pissed at father time and destiny.

"Calm down all right? It's really hard not to be nervous when the guy next to you is practically eating his thumb off because he's that nervous. You and your wish-could-be girlfriend will have plenty of time to talk later." Gantlos says, putting air quotes around girlfriend.

I was going to retaliate, but I knew it was pointless. Besides, Gantlos probably wouldn't be able to hear me over the other two's laughter.

"Nice Mr. Smooth! Oh Roxy, How I love you so! How about on our first date we kick puppies and shoot some 3 year olds while we get drunk on some stolen booze!" Duman mocks mentally; since he is in Roxy's house we communicate mentally.

"Well your nice Duman."Anagan says sarcastically

"Thanks Anagan." I say, glad someone is on my side

"I mean seriously," Anagan says in mock disapproval," You should at least leave the part about kicking puppies off, I mean seriously she's The Fairy of Animals." Anagan says with his laughter picking up again.

"Thanks, I'm really glad I can count on you two boobs for support." I say, sarcasm practically biting the other two.

The slamming of a fence coming from outside of Roxy's house interrupts the awful conversation. We all look to find Roxy looking up at the windows of the house, if you looked close enough you can see the bruise that Andy gave her is still there, thank god she doesn't remember. I look as close as I can from Duman's field of view and see that there are bruises, cuts and burns on her wrist going all the way up to the base on her neck, a sure sign she was in a fight. Duman hops into position and starts pretend reading a newspaper. She comes in and takes a deep breath, and flinches when Duman/Claus looks at her, she was obviously expecting something, bad. What is going on? Duman/Claus cocks his head in confusion; Roxy gives him the look that said "Well aren't you going to do something?" This doesn't make sense, we've missed something here.

"Well, aren't you gonna do it?"Roxy asks, her voice gushing with disgust

"Do what?" Duman asks, unable to keep the confusion from crawling into his voice

"Hit me. You said in your text that you weren't happy about what I did at the bar, and that I wasn't home by nine so you were gonna take me to your room and show me up and put me in my place, as the dog." Roxy says tearing up, looking down at her phone, which we realized she was reading those words directly from what Claus had said earlier.

Roxy turns around and looks down, obviously depressed, but then after a minute or so she looks Duman dead in the eye, and does not break the gaze. She suddenly walks up to Duman, puts one hand to his cheek and says with a sad smile on her face

"Duman, if you wanted to impersonate my father, you would have had to beat, cut, burn and rape me as soon as I came in. Also, Claus never wears any clothes when it's just me around, and one more thing…"She says, smiling slightly bigger due to the fact Duman's face looked to be the definition of confusion

She quickly flipped Duman/Claus's part to the other side.

"Claus hates his hair on that side." Roxy said with a giggle.

"What's wrong with you? I've come to take you away, suck the life out of you, and then help conquer the world." Duman says surprised

"Take the lesser of the 2 weevils, meaning its better in your hell hole with you assholes than in Claus's hell hole where no one can hear me scream. In short, you have saved my life, my sanity, and my wish- there-was virginity, so I will not put up a fight and come willingly." Roxy says plainly. She took her phone out of her purse, threw it onto the couch and held out her hands as if expecting handcuffs.

Duman stares at Roxy in amazement, but he does not let it get in his way. You could see however, he is sympathetic. Instead of blind folding and gagging Roxy harshly like we thought, he just puts a mental chain around her; she can't escape because though no one can see it, it is physically impossible for the victim to run more than 30 feet away from the host, or in this case Duman. Roxy stares him dead in the eye again, only this time you can tell she is looking for something. Either she found it, or lost it because her eyes widen, and Duman's body slumps slightly and his eyes glaze over and faze out. Gantlos mentally tries break there gaze by force, but Duman wasn't responding. We look at each other in surprise, what the Hell is going on?

"Duman stop!" Anagan mentally shouts to his younger friend

Duman again does nothing; we are all beginning to get extremely worried.

Duman

Roxy's eyes are starting to get to me, I can't think straight. I feel sudden warmth in my mind, what was it? Was it her or something she triggered? The warmth seems to fade away; I think I'm regaining control. Then comes an awful pounding, I feel my body vaguely as it sags slightly, Roxy suddenly seems to be concerned, and the warmth suddenly comes back as a wave of good pureness, _disgusting. _I try and fight back for control by trying to feel what has a grip on my mind, but then I realize something. Nothing is controlling me, nothing is invading me, and nothing is fighting me, WHAT THE HELL? Why do I feel like I belong in a nuthouse all of a sudden? Roxy's eyes suddenly come back to focus, I feel a slight stinging sensation on my cheek which tells me how I came to; she slapped me. Then the voices of my comrades flood into my head.

"DUMAN! Snap out of it!" Gantlos voice comes in like on a badly tuned radio

Ogron

"Duman are you alright?" I ask

"Yeah, just light headed; I'm fine."

"You're sure?" I ask concerned

"Yes, come on I have the girl and her mutt is running scared."

"Alright."

When we get there, my worries for Duman were not eased. He is paler than usual, but his cheeks are really flushed. If you looked close enough you can see sweat gathering at the base of his neck, but as I finished leaving the message and implanting fake events of what happened here, you can tell Duman is not doing any better. Roxy looked at me, but I avoid her gaze, worried that I or one of the other comrades would end up like Duman. I feel as if a weight is being put on my shoulders, I look over and see that Duman is giving me her mental chain.

"Roxy, I am warning you, try that on any one of us again, and you'll be sorry, got it? I am allowing the mental chain to expand to the length and width of the building, but no farther, understand? You are to stay in my sights and try not to draw to much attention to you or anyone of us or the Winx am I clear?"I state plain and simply to her, but I glare a bit at the end.

"Yes Sir Captain Asshole!" Roxy says giving me a very grand, yet sarcastic solute.

"What did you just say, what did you just call me?" I say, temper rising

"I called you Captain Asshole sir, but I suppose you could be called General Nonsense, or how about Major Stupidity? Nahh, those are too long, how about Mr. Bitches a lot? No that's still too long, hmm, oohh, I know, Shit Head. Hey are you okay? Your face is really red." Roxy says with a satisfied smile creeping on to her face

"I thought you said you were going to come willingly, you little Bitch." I snap

"Well, Mr. Twat coming willingly and quietly is two different things, Mother Fucker."Roxy snaps back.

A deadly, chilling silence hangs in the air thicker than smoke. I raise my hand, I am about ready to hit the little bitch when I remember, she's the fairy of animals, and animals tend to lash out when feeling scared. She may have surrendered, and she may talk and act big, but she's truly frightened of us. We have bullied and hurt her in the past so it's natural she wants to fight back anyway she can, even if we're not fighting her at this moment in particular. So I lower my hand and calmly grab her arm to teleport us to the Fruity Music Bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ogron

I sit us down at a table where everything is visible. I look at Roxy who dropped her attitude completely, and starred at me, I was still contemplating looking away, remembering what happened to Duman. She looks almost sorry, but I don't know what for.

"Look Ogron, I know you think that I did whatever happened to Duman, but I'm just as clueless as you are. I haven't a clue as to what happened." Roxy says earnestly

"Alright fine, let's say just for a moment I believe you, is that what you want to hear?" I spat, still pissed about earlier

"Not if you don't, and look I am sorry for acting feral, but can you blame me? I have 4 guys twice my size, twice my strength, and twice my knowledge on my tail right now wanting to suck the life outta me."She says giving me a knowing gaze

We all stare at her. I was truly amazed, we are everything she says we are, and yet has the guts to make us feel guilty, not that it's working, but it's a pretty good attempt. She gives us the teenage look of sheer confusion and boredom and says

"Stop staring, it's weird."

"What's so weird about starring?" Anagan asks

"Well I look sixteen, I'm not actually but I look it, and you guys look to be in your early and mid twenties. If you're not careful, they'll think your rapists, see, that guy over there just called you dirty rapists." She says pointing to a guy on the far end of bar with her middle finger.

"Wait if you're not actually sixteen how old are you?" I ask

"Twenty-one, I'm turning twenty-two in three weeks." Roxy says nonchalantly

"Bull-shit." Gantlos says lamely

She puts her tiny purse in her lap and sifts around for a few seconds, then pulls out a driver's license and hands it to Gantlos. He looks at it for a moment and then says surprised

"Huh, you look like your fifteen, maybe sixteen; it's hard to tell when you have your hair in your face like an emo." Gantlos says handing her card back over.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I can do anything about it!" She says furiously wiping the hair out of her face, only to have it fall right back, pissing her off once more.

I snigger at her, but she doesn't seem to care. It looks like she sunk into a mood; I turn my attention to a young man at the bar that seems to be starring at Roxy as if he wants to burn a hole in her head. I recognize him as Andy, the boy who hurt her in the ally way a few weeks ago. I nudge her shoulder and point him out.

"What do you want Andy, if it's what I think it is, shut your trap!" Roxy calls to him, annoyed

"You're cute when you're nervous, did you know that? And yes I am about to pester you about it again, and save the eye rolling for when I'm done speaking please?" He asks, but then precedes it with a glare at Roxy, who rolled her eyes as soon as the words left his mouth.

"No! Alright the answer is no, N-O, want me to write that down?" Roxy calls back

"Always so callous, and please? You were great the last time! You loved it and everyone else did too, please? Who cares what you dad has to say about it?" Andy asks/ pleads

Roxy groans loudly and obnoxiously, and then stares vicious daggers at him.

"Fine." She says, clearly agitated

"Thank-you!" Andy says excited

She gets up from our table and walks towards the stage, but not without glaring at Andy once more. I'm not sure I like where this is going so I use the mental chain to establish communication between our minds.

_"Don't panic, it's just me." I say_

_ "Having you in my mind is a perfectly good reason to be frightened and or panicked, what do you want?" She says irritated _

_ "What are you doing?" I ask plain and simple_

_ "I'm gonna perform, why?" She asks_

_ "I told you not to draw attention to yourself!" I say, really pissed_

_ "Well I don't have a choice in the matter, believe me if I didn't have to, I wouldn't." She says sadly_

_ "Dam it girl!" I say angrily_

She looks at me from the stage and looks at me as if to say sorry again. Well, this should be interesting; I never pegged her as a performer. Just then the Winx barge in panicked like I knew they would be, then they begin pestering Duman who is disguised by the bar. Nobody notices though, everyone's eyes, including mine, Gantlos's, and Anagan's are fixed on Roxy.

"Alright, tonight I'm gonna be a cover of "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk." She says into the mic.

I am thoroughly shocked, not only have I not pegged as a singer, but a guitarist, a rock one at that? She gives a quick nod to Andy and his band, which begins to play back up as she sings:

**Get lucky**

**To get lucky**

**Like the Legend of the phoenix**

**All end with beginnings**

**What keeps the planet spinning?**

**The force of love beginning!**

**We've come too far**

**To give up who we are!**

**So let's raise the bar**

**And are cups to the stars!**

**She's up all night to the sun!**

**I'm up all night to get some!**

**She's up all night for good fun!**

**I'm up all night to get lucky!**

**We're up all night to the sun!**

**We're up all night to get some!**

**We're up all night for good fun,**

**We're up all night to get lucky!**

**The present has no ribbon**

**Your gift keeps on giving**

**What is this I'm feeling?**

**If you wanna leave I'm with it**

**We've come too far**

**To give up who we are**

**So let's raise the bar**

**And our cups to the stars!**

**She's up all night to the sun**

**I'm up all night to get some**

**She's up all night for good fun**

**I'm up all night to get lucky**

**We're up all night to the sun**

**We're up all night to get some**

**We're up all night for good fun, **

**We're up all night to get lucky!**

**We're up all night to get!**

**We're up all night to get!**

**We're up all night to get!**

**We're up all night to get lucky!**

She then breaks off into this awesome guitar solo, which Andy seems to be extremely jealous of. The chorus repeats twice, and then she ends the song with:

**We're up all night to get,**

**Up all night to get lucky**

**We're up all night to get**

**Up all night to get lucky!**

When she finished the song she says a quick thanks, does a quick bow the hops off, apparently done, for now. When she comes back to the table, we all stare at her again.

"Stop staring! I told you before, it's creepy."

Anagan does a face palm, Gantlos rubs his temples, and I glare mischievously at her

"Roxy, you just fucking brought this place to life with one of my favorite songs, and did the guitar solo in it, of course I'm gonna stare at you. Where the Hell did you learn to do that? I know for a fact your father didn't and neither did Andy." I say amazed and surprised

She blushes a little then actually cracks a smile, crooked smile, and then she says this," Really? I didn't think that up there, I thought I was wrecking the joint, it was actually good? And I never pegged you as the type to listen to Daft Punk."

"Well, I listen to more of the old ones like Metallica, ACDC, and Foo Fighters, but I just found out about Daft." I say

"Wow really? Well then you're going to like the cover I'm doing after Andy and his band are done for awhile, Shoot to Thrill, by ACDC, I'm sure you know it." Roxy says, her smile growing bigger

"Thank God, a good song, for awhile there I thought I was just going to have to put up with modern pop trash forever. " I say relieved

"Hey come on now, not all of its total trash. I get how you would hate rap, country, blues, jazz, and classical, but when you mix those genres, they can actually sound incredible. Carrie Underwood may be labeled as a country artist, but there is a bit of pop in there, that gives the little something extra I like to it. I'm not sure if you'd like it given the names and genres of the bands you just named, but do get what I mean?" She asks, sounding wise as ever

"Yeah, I do, but I'm not saying I hate everything modern, just the majority of it." I say

Roxy

There it is again, that smile, that cocky, playful smile that gives me butterflies. How on Earth is this man so evil, he seems so beautiful and sweet? I feel guilty weight pressing down on my shoulders from the things I said earlier, I said sorry, but I tried to make them feel guilty about it. He doesn't seem to feel hurt by it. So we continue to talk, not about anything recent, but about old music, like 90's classics. We talk about each other's life. We also somehow get started on talking about each other's past, as I talk about mine, I can't help but wonder about his. So I ask

"Ogron, why do you guys hunt fairies? What did they do to you? Is it about past family, love, what?" I ask curious about how the Wizards of the Black Circle came to be.

"Roxy I don't think you should have me answer that." He says looking at me, his face finally giving way to a truer deeper emotional level that most of us use every day. It's like he's determined not to feel.

"I'm sorry." I say and I cast my eyes down

"It's nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong, I'm just being wimpy." He says, with his cockiness turning into sadness

"What? It's perfectly reasonable if something horrible occurred in your past and you have trouble speaking about it, it's what happens, it's not that your wimpy." I say

We lock eyes, and I stare at the beauty of his. The icy blue in his eyes looking refreshing against his paper white skin, yet that bit of silver that bleeds in seems to captivate me, it's near impossible to look away. I finally cast my eyes down, hiding my blushing face behind my hair. The Winx went and sat down to discuss the conditions amongst themselves, and Anagan went to talk with Duman, who was soon followed by Gantlos. Ogron's eyes lock with mine again, only this time, I feel as if he truly has a hold of me. I begin to turn away again, but he softly grabs my chin. My heart was racing before, but now it's like a squirrel on caffeine. I feel scared yet excited; a fat ear drop seeps from my eyes and onto his hand. He leans a little closer and puts his whole hand on my cheek, and uses his thumb to wipe the other tears away. He leans closer still and whispers into my ear

"Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you"

His arms entangle around my body and his lips meet mine with a pleasant feeling of softness. His lips press against mine, but then his tongue started flirting with mine, urging me to play along. I feel calmed and I let myself kiss back with a passionate breath. His lips leave mine but only to find a pulse point on my neck, he gives it an affectionate nip, then kisses it. He does it again, to another spot, then another, his hands grow jealous and begin pulling me closer and holding and touching places as if he owns me. My lips and hands begin to do the same, and I'm glad they do. Our tongues meet again like long lost friends and family, our lips seem to be only a side bonus at this point. I then notice his heart is beating as one with mine, the warmth of his body seems to be giving me shelter as I nuzzle into him.

Ogron

The love in her stunning eyes keeps provoking me, keeps urging me to do more to her body, to leave my mark, to claim her as my own. I feel as if she has penetrated part of my heart so deep and infamously cold that tremble as her warm, soft hands run along my chest. It kills me but I pull away from her so as not to draw attention, I look over to see hurt in her eyes. She's actually disappointed? I take her hand under the table and give her a quick peck on the cheek. She then smiles and asks

"Why did we stop?"

"The Winx would have noticed something had we not pulled away."

"Ogron, I think I love you, I'm sorry I know that's sappy, but I think I do." She says a guilty expression dancing across her face.

"I know you do and I know I do too." I say smiling at her

She giggles then leans her head on mine and closes her eyes as she gently rubs my chest. I then feel someone come into my mind and say with a smart ass attitude:

_"I saw what you guys were doing, tough guy. I told you she's help you" Gantlos says_

I look over to Gantlos quietly chatting with Duman, as if I and Roxy had done nothing. Deep down I feel relieved and happy as Roxy cuddle closer to me and I know our secret is safe from harm's way. I know that something is going to go terribly wrong in the next 24 hours, but I lean my head back and put my arm around the most beautiful girl in the world, and she's all for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxy

I rub Ogron's back and shoulders while I realize there is a noise coming from Ogron that isn't remotely human at all, I stare at him wide eyed.

"Oh my god Ogron, you sound like a cat; you're actually purring. Dude you are just tensed up, it's almost like rubbing concrete, you need to relax." I say

"Well I can't exactly help it when I purr; it just feels right, it happens naturally! And I'm not exactly living the dream, am I? You make very hard to capture you, especially when you go and tell on us, tattle-tale. It's like the Winx are your new body guards." He teased

"They definitely don't look like body guards; in fact the very first time I met you near the ware house I didn't think the Winx were gonna do anything at all. They look more like panties and bra models." I joke.

He turns around and looks at me dead in the eye again, but this time it's comfortable. I cup his face in my hands, and then rest my body in his lap. His purring grows louder and his body seems to perk up. His smile grows wider, and his hand reaches down and, umm, touches a place and, umm, well that may be a bit much. He pulls back quickly but his head begins to nuzzle into my neck, I then feel tongue and teeth before lips and hands. I touch his head once, and he instantly pulls back, worry instantly coming into view.

"Did I do too much?" He asks worried

"Not at all, in fact I wish we could do more but, this is a public bar, and the Winx are still here." I say sadly

"Do you actually want to go back with them, or are you just afraid of coming with us? We can help you evolve your powers into something the Winx can only hope to dream of. The animals you surround yourself with will become more than treasured friends, but power sources that never run out. Roxy, you know I'd hate to beg, but I will be on my hands and knees like a dog if it means you won't leave." I say, finally letting true emotion run through my voice. I'm not accustomed to having actual deeper feelings as a part of life, so it is very strange to me to say something like that.

She stares at me momentarily shocked, she was about to say something but was cut off by a familiar bark.

"Artu! Oh god boy I'm so happy to see you!" She says leaping from my lap, and running to Artu, who proceeds to tackle her and lick her.

"Well that's adorable." I say lamely looking upon the scene but then I blush again, hearing myself purr again, as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, my body perks up like it did before

"Listen, Fox, you need to control that, or your nick name will go from Shithead to Kitty." Roxy said laughing at me

I bite my lip, why is this taking so long? I then see the reason why, the Winx are on the other side of the bar arguing about what to do, but then I notice something else. I pick up on what Bloom says

"We don't know where Roxy is, it's not safe to attack yet! Why do guys want to do that so badly?"

"Because Bloom! If we attack, some of us will be able to fight them while the rest of us go and try to find her. We could possibly find her, and there is a small sliver of a chance that we could finally defeat them." Stella says

I smirk, they really are morons. They must not have seen her when they came in, and they must not have seen her on stage before through the crowd, but I think it's because they were caught up in their own silly talk. They are also foolishly naive; we all know the combined power of the six of them is not even close to enough to perhaps possibly consider a fight with Gantlos, let alone the 4 of us, 5 of us if Roxy comes. Why they bother fooling themselves, I do not know.

"Fine, Winx Believix!" She shouts

My comrades and I instantly get into position. I take Roxy's hand and keep her close, not trusting these "bra models" for a second. Duman transforms into a beast and growls.

"Come on Ogron! If you want the white circle, come and get it!" Bloom yells then flies out of a window. I nod to Duman who follows them, who is quickly followed by us. As my feet leave the ground and I soar, you can tell Roxy is enjoying herself. She smiles before we land on the beach.

"Roxy! Oh my God we were so worried!" The Winx say happily

I then hear a voice in my mind.

_"Ogron I hope you're a good actor, we have to pretend we hate each other and I have to pretend my greatest wish in life is to get away from you guys."Roxy says sadly_

_ "You need not to worry, my love." I say back realizing this is probably the only time I get to call her that._

"Roxy hold on!" Bloom calls as she fired a shot at us

I duck but then feel my grip slacken the slightest bit; Roxy took that opportunity to pry herself away from me. It felt more like she was prying my heart out of me.

"Roxy I know this is going to hurt you, but you must transform, you need to defend yourself." Bloom says

Roxy stares fearfully, but closes her eyes and concentrated. I feel energy surge through the air, like the Winx when they transformed. That's when Roxy is lifted on her feet, but this time it's different. When she lands again the Winx stare in shock, and I can't we did anything different. Roxy's makeup is much more intense; black eyeliner, black mascara, black eye shadow mixed with some royal blue, but her lips are the same color as her cheeks. She has on a thin black choker with a simple silver cross on it. Her top is not really even a top, more like a long, black bra; it goes down just a little farther down than her breast. It's a sweet heart neckline with some serious wiring defining her breasts. She has on simple black shorts, and black combat boots that go all the way up to her knees and the boots are absolutely covered in buckles and zippers. She has on black leather fingerless gloves, 3 earrings in her left ear, and 4 earrings in her right. Something really catches my eye though, a tattoo of a rose growing around a skull, with the leaves, petals, and stem of the flower curving into a clock with Roman numerals. Underneath it a ribbon with frayed edges and spidery handwriting says across the middle "Time waits for no man". This is tattooed in the middle of her back. Another thing that catches my eye is that she has rounds and rounds of bullets draped around her, a knife dangling at her belt, a pistol next to that, and a machete next to that. A bigger gun is hanging from her belt in its holster, that is, you guessed it, black leather. Her wings dominate her small frame, looking like huge crow wings that come up much higher that her body and end just above her knees. Her hair is tied back into an extremely tight high ponytail.

"Oh my God." Stella numbly speaks.

"What? Oh come on Stella do I really have a need for a lecture now?" Roxy asks impatiently before turning on me with poorly masked fear.

"My my what a pretty little fairy you are, it is a shame I have to completely maim you." Duman says before turning into a beast.

"_Wait Duman! Don't kill…" I desperately tried to tell him_

_ "Kill her? I wouldn't kill your girlfriend Ogron, she means a lot to me too." Duman says back, unable to keep the snarky tone out of his voice._

He pounces over to Roxy, but she flies back in time. She soars into the air at a million miles an hour and says

"Come on guys, if you want my power and the white circle, you'll have to catch me!"

"Damn that's hot." I mutter under my breath as she pulls out her twin pistols and aims them at us as she flies backwards, her hair whips in her face and she lands without making a sound. If there was a contest between the Winx and Roxy of who showed the most cleavage, Roxy wins that with a perfect score.

"Roxy, come with me, we have to split up!" Bloom commands

"Hold on!"

"What's up?"

She grabs Artu while the other girls battle us, and flies off with Bloom. I hear a soft, warm voice in my head that does not belong to her though.

_"She really does care about you"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm her dog Artu"_

"_Why are you in my head and how can I hear you?"_

"_For the exact same reasons Roxy can hear me, Ogron, Your power is collected from us animals the more we love and care for you."_

"_You're lying! My power is darkness, it always has, always will be."_

"_Ogron! For God's sakes listen to me! Roxy is extremely unstable, without a person with more experience as her guidance, she could die! You must confess your powers over to us! Make us proud!"_

"_No, it's impossible! I can't be, everything dies when I walk near it, and I feel at home the darkness, it's the way I am!" I mentally shout, more shocked than anything else_

"_Ogron, there's a reason you can hear things from a mile away, there's a reason you can see things coming before anyone else, Christ there's a bloody reason you purr when you're happy or stressed, there's a reason you feel compassion for me, and there's a reason you can hear me. Ogron, please, you want to help us so why don't you?"_

"_Get out of my head! You don't know anything about me! Leave me alone! You'll never understand why!"_

"_Why? Because I am a dumb mutt?"_

"_No because you are right! I care too much for creatures like you to scar you." I confess then push the delicate creature's mind out._


End file.
